Messes And Cookies
by fangirlafxx
Summary: One shot. Linstead abd their daughter and cookies. Inspired by people on twitter. You're welcome :)


Erin folded the last pair of jeans and placed the in the dresser drawer. A pitter-patter like noise followed by a loud crash filled her ears. She sighed. What could she have gotten into now?

When she approached the kitchen she was greeted by a smile, "Hi mommy."

The little girl was about three foot tall, dressed in a blue cinderella dress. She had her hair laid out in curls behind her and a Chicago PD police badge pinned on her chest. Her barbie doll stero was playing some random toddler tunes Erin had never heard and there were crayons scattered everywhere.

"Hi Lily," Erin greeted. She picked up the small child. Lily wrapped her arms and legs around Erin's body as well as she could. "Ahhh you give the best hugs, kiddo. But you're not off the hook. What happened out here?"

Lily frowned. "I made daddy and you a picture," Lily wiggled out of Erin's arms and ran over to the kitchen table to retrieve the creation she'd made. "I tried to put it on the fridge. I used the black thingy like daddy does but then I fell down." she finished, pointing to the step latter and mess of crayons on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Erin stated, sincerly. She took the photo from the childs hands and inspected it. It had many shapes, in which Erin was assuming were suppose to be people because they all had some what of a face. She smiled and used a magnet to hold it up on the refriderator. "How about we get cleaned up? It's almost dinner time and you know what that means..."

"Daddys coming home!" Lily jumped around in all her glory. She'd been waiting all day for her father to come back home. Saturdays were normally spent together as a family at the park or running errands, so being home without Jay wasn't the easiest for Lily or Erin. They didn't usually have to be at the district on weekends, but once in a while a case would come up. Jay would always take the lead in helping, so that Erin could be home with Lily.

* * *

About an hour later, Lily was settled on the couch with her eyes glued to the televison. This was the first time she'd been quiet and not making a mess all day. Erin was in the kitchen stirring up the pasta on the stove. She felt hands snake around her waist and instantly smiled. The smell of her husbands cologne mixed with the touch of his fingers lingering on her stomach were enough to send a shiver through her entire body. She leaned back into him and let his lips graze her cheek.

"How was your day, Mrs. Halstead?" Jays words rippled through her body like a lightning bolt. Over four years later and the thought of being his wife was still overwhelmingly satisfying. Jay rested his chin on her shoulder and let his soft breath tickle her neck. Erin turned around, making sure his arms never let loose of her.

"Our daughter is a menice," Erin leaned in and placed a short-soft kiss on Jays lips. She began to turn back around but Jay stopped her and captured her lips in his once more. It didn't take long though, before Lily spotted the work bag by the door and interrupted the sweet moment of intamacy.

Lily ran from the livingroom and into the kitchen. She jumped up into Jays arms as soon as they were open for her, "Daddy!"

"Hey baby! I missed you." Jay kissed her forehead before setting her back on her feet.

"I missed you too daddy! I drew you and mommy a picture today!" Lily exclaimed. She pointed to the fridge where Erin had placed it. Jays face automatically lit up.

"Well thank you, lilybean. It's beautiful."

* * *

"Can I have one?" Lily asked, watching intently as Erin placed the cookies in the cookie jar and threw the packaging away.

Erin shook her head, "No ma'am. Cookies are for dessert and we're not spoiling your dinner." she took the jar from the table and shoved it into the cupboard high above the stove where she knew her daughter couldn't reach. She watched as Lily started to pout.

"Daddy eats cookies before dinner," Lily retorted back in a sassy Erin Lindsay like tone.

"Well your daddy is a... silly goose. Daddy is a silly goose." Erin told Lily. She had a few different chosen words but none in which were sylables she wanted her daughter running around speaking. Lily was going to reply but quickly got distracted by Jay walking down the hallway from getting changed. He was no longer in jeans and a shirt. Now he was dressed in nothing but a pair of sweats and a signature Jay Halstead grin.

Jay walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at his wife, "I'm a what?" Erin laughed, avoiding answering his question.

"Mommy said you are a silly goose cause you eat cookies before dinner."

"What's wrong with eating cookies before dinner?" Erin shot Jay a look, silently telling him to shut up and quit egging the child on. He obligued her silent request, at least until she was out of the room.

Lily watched Jay take the cookies out of the cupboard. "Daddy?" he shook his head and ushered her to be quiet.

"Jay! Don't you dare!" He heard Erin yell from their bedroom. Erin knew he had a soft spot as well as Lillian Halstead wrapped around every single one of his fingers. Along with an annoyingly good sense of when Jay was going to do something behind her back.

"Relax, Er. I'm not!" he yelled back, just as he handed his wide eyed and grinning daughter a chocolate chip cookie. Lily giggled and took the cookie from Jay.

"Who's the silly goose now?" Jay asked, taking a bite of his own cookie before placing the cookie jar back in the cupboard.

Lily laughed, "Still you daddy! And me! But don't worry I won't tell mommy." and with that Lilian Halstead ran happily into the livingroom to finish her episode of Dora the explorer and eat away the evidence.

* * *

After the three of them had eaten dinner, they settled together on the couch for a movie. Jay sat in the corner of the couch with Lily on his lap and Erin tucked into his side. They'd both fallen asleep within the first half hour. When Erin woke up she decided they should call it a night. She took ahold of Lily to take her into her room. Her finger gazed over something sticky. Erin rolled her eyes and placed the sleeping girl into her bed. She gave her a kiss on the head.

"Jay." Erin spoke sternly as she crawled into her side of the bed.

"Huh?"

"You did it didn't you?" Erin asked, half annoyed and half not surprised at all.

"I did." he admitted. Jay brought Erin in close to his side. She looked up at him with a glare in her eyes that immediatly faded away after a few seconds of his touch.

"You're lucky I love you."

Jay kissed Erins cheek and laid settled into his side "I know."

"But Jay," Erin started as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yes Er?"

"If you do it again, scrabble nights will no longer exist."

Jay chuckled and gave her another kiss. "Alright, whatever you say.'

And with that they both fell asleep in each others presence.


End file.
